


Wedding Preparations

by Aquatics



Category: Desert Peach
Genre: M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, One-Sided Attraction, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics
Summary: Written for the prompt '100 words of your fave knowing their pining isn't returned'Starring emotions that are heavily suppressed and utterly one-sided.





	Wedding Preparations

The Colonel’s hand is warm and gentle, sliding against Udo’s cheek to adjust his bow tie. Udo wishes he wouldn’t do that. It heats up the collar, which in turn slides against his bare skin. His heart fires off like a machine gun. It’s this bloody wedding - Of course he’s excited. In about half an hour, he'll be a married man.  
  
“You’re so handsome, Üdchen. She’ll be over the moon, I just know it.” The Colonel smiles, gently lifting Udo’s chin. Just as Udo is planning to do to the bride. Oh, god, the bride - He doesn’t dare think of her, he can’t think of her - How could he think of anyone else, when the colonel is so close? The Colonel’s eyes are blue and have just a hint of crow’s feet. His lips are a deep, wine-stained red. They’re very hard to miss. Udo’s breath catches in his throat - The Colonel’s perfume smells of cherries, making him long for something overbearingly sweet and cloying.  
  
“Would you mind if I did something?” The Colonel whispers, voice low and earnest. “Only for now, and never again.”  
  
Udo can’t refuse him - Who would ever refuse the colonel? He nods. A soft pressure on his back causes his breath to hitch, the darn room is far, far too hot, his clothes are very heavy and he looks forward to tonight, if they’ll let him have the bride (But right now, he really, really wants her).  
  
Something soft and gentle presses against his cheek, and the world turns to halawa beneath his feet. It lasts for two seconds, tops, but he’s not sure if his breath will ever return. The colonel draws away, smiling gently.  
  
“What was that for..?” Udo frowns, rubbing at his cheek. It’s warm and utterly unworldly and yet those eyes are making him dizzy with something - It must be wedding jitters. He’s nervous about getting the ceremony wrong, that’s it.  
  
“You just seem so much like Erwin back then.” The Colonel smiles, gently placing his hand on Udo’s shoulder. “Gosh, this feels just like his and Lucie’s wedding. He was just as old as you are, you know.”  
  
Udo shifts his gaze to the rug. Girls greet each other with kisses on the cheek, he has seen the Colonel greet the General with it on more than several occasions - He knows that he should feel very honoured, and he does - yet something inside his heart aches and burns with every touch of the Colonel’s hand, and it takes him some time to understand why. Of course he's nervous, it's his wedding day. He should probably get a stiff drink to quench the thick, stuffy feeling welling up in his lungs.


End file.
